


Radioactive

by InfiniteAlexisA



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Singing, T'hy'la, kinda sad, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAlexisA/pseuds/InfiniteAlexisA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk likes to sing and the more he sings the more comfortable Spock becomes around him. otherwise known as four time Kirk sang for Spock and one time Spock sang for Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it! I hope you guys enjoy this it literally took me days. TW- for mentions of non-con and brief slavery  
> EDIT: Why did no one tell me that the grammar in this was appalling.

Seeing as they shared a joining bathroom, Captain Kirk had a bad habit of entering Spock's quarters without warning. That had accounted for more than one embarrassing encounter, well embarrassing for Kirk anyway. Spock had more or less given a sarcastic remark as he continued to put on his clothes, then they played chess and Kirk tried not to remember the smooth skin on the Vulcan’s chest. On the other hand Spock also entered the captains quarters without warning but it was at the same every afternoon and he had never once slipped up on his timing. Until one day he did.

He entered Kirks quarters ten minutes early to see him doing what was defined by humans as 'dancing'.Though honestly by Vulcan standards and probably by human ones as well, he simply looked silly. Spock stepped inside to let the door close behind him and keep in the sound of the music. Kirk was bouncing around and pumping his arms next to his body, his eyes were closed and he may or may not have been giggling as he sang out against the high pitch voice of the original singer.

“Yeaaaah” he dragged out the note as he slowly swayed his body from the left to the right. “We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way” his hips moved against the beat so badly Spock had to fight the corners of his lips from curling up. Spock thought for moment that he should leave or alert the captain of his presence but he figured he had already witnessed so much, might as well wait this out. Or at least that's what he told himself as he watched the captain jump about.

“It's miserable and magical oh yeah. Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh” Kirk jumped onto his bed “I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22” his voice got shrill and he laughed as he fought to reach the same not as the girl.

Spock's eyebrow rose, as far as he knew the captains actual age wasn't that far away from 22 to begin with. Why would he want to feel 22?

“Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you” he was jumping on the bed now “You don't know about me but I bet you want to~” he actually managed to hit the note this time “Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like were-” Kirk jumped off the bed and opened his eyes to see Spock staring at him, hands folded behind his back. His legs wobbled and he landed on one knee before jumping to his feet keeping his back stiff.

“I...am so sorry you had to see that.”

“It's no matter Captain” Spock said “Though I must inquire the significance of the age 22.”

Kirk chuckled at first, then he laughed hard enough that he doubled over and had to rest on his knees. He stood up after a moment then walked over to Spock. While they played chess Kirk explained the complexities of Taylor Swift to Spock.

* * *

The second time it happened Spock wasn't actually sure how to feel about it. He was standing outside sick bay when he heard the landing party inside talking about the events of a few months back.

“Does no one else find it amazing that Spock flipped his shit and beat a superhuman within an inch of his life for his friend that he couldn’t even call a friend” someone said.

“Spock's my friend” Kirk defended him “He's just not good with emotions.”

Spock felt something stir in his chest, he was wonderful at emotions. He held them at bay every second of his life, there was probably no one on this ship better at emotions than him.

“Come on. Even Uhura saw it and decided to break up with him after everything, he was devastated even by human standards.”

“Even you have to admit captain, He gets pretty riled up when your life is in danger” the same voice said.

“Riled up for a Vulcan at least” Sulu's voice carried through the doors of the medical bay and into Spock's ears.

“You guys are crazy, nothing gets Spock riled up, especially not me.”

“I don't know Captain” Sulu said laughing “He's a bit like your guardian angel.”

“That pointy eared hobgoblin is much closer to the other side of the angelic spectrum” McCoy threw in.

“He's the devil in disguise” Sulu laughed “That was an old earth song, my father used to sing it.”

“Hows it go Sulu?” Kirk asked. Spock could here everyone moving around and Sulu laughed before he started to sing.

“You look like an angel “ Sulu sang, Kirk repeated the line right after him.

“Walk like an angel” Kirk repeated it once again “Talk like an angel, But I got wise” Kirk and Sulu sang the last ling together.

“You're the devil in disguise, Oh yes you are, The devil in disguise” everyone started to clap along to Kirk's voice as he took over the musical performance. The crew started to laugh and stomp their feet in response to whatever Kirk and Sulu were doing.

Spock strongly suspected they were dancing.

“You fooled me with your kisses, You cheated and you schemed, Heaven knows how you lied to me, you're not the way you seemed.”

While Kirk and Sulu sang the chorus once again, Spock decided all the noise would make this a sufficient time to enter the medical bay un-noticed. He walked into the main area to see McCoy leaning against the entrance of the actual testing room and tapping his foot. The Vulcan walked softly over to where the doctor was standing. He looked into the room to see the landing party in a circle around Sulu and Kirk, they were both dancing in a most irregular way. The top half of their bodies were moving in a stunted fashion along to the rhythm of the snaps of the crews fingers. There legs moved in a sort of in/out pattern that was hard to describe, sort of like their legs were about to give way. Their movements sped up to the beat of the claps provided by the landing party

“I thought that I was in heaven, but I was sure surprised,” Sulu turned his entire body to the captain with one hand close to his body and one arm stretched out to Kirk, his knees were pointed together. Kirk grinned and finished the line “heaven help me, I didn't see. The devil in your eyes” his legs moved quickly and he laughed until he looked over to Doctor McCoy and saw Spock standing silently behind him, eyebrow raised, fighting a smirk.

Kirk straightened as he made eye contact with the Vulcan “Mr Spock.”

Everyone’s eyes darted over to Spock and McCoy nearly drooped to the ground

“How long have your been standing there you green blooded bastard?”

“Long enough, I did not wish to disturb the festivities of the crew. I merely came down to asses the condition of the captain but it has become clear to me that my worry was unnecessary”

“You came to check on me Spock?” Kirk grinned.

“I heard you obtained injuries but I did not know to what degree they were. It was only logical for me to come and see if you were okay.”

“Just Jim?” McCoy asked a small smirk on his face.

Spock frowned slightly “I was concerned for the safety of the entire landing crew of course” Spock felt uneasy because while he didn't lie he had only come down here with the captain in mind.

“Of course you are” Kirk said “Come one Mr Spock, I believe it's almost time for our chess match.” Kirk walked over to Spock and put his hand on Spock's back as the turned to leave. Spock ignored the snickers of the crew as they left. 

* * *

 

By now Spock had realized that captain Kirk had a decent singing voice. When he sang, he sang with love and determination, not unlike how he lives his life. Yet even with this knowledge Spock was standing dumb struck in the door of the mess hall.

He and the captain had designated to have a late lunch together after their shifts and apparently Jim had gotten there first. Captain Kirk was standing in the lunch room singing with his entire soul. His body was bumping forward with the bass that was bumping from his ear buds and he kept running his hand through his hair. Spock stepped inside so he wouldn't let the captains voice travel past his very greedy ears. He had never heard a sound so pure and he never wanted for anyone to hear Kirks voice but him. Kirk took a deep breath before he started singing the same song he just finished again from the beginning. He kept his head down and stood in one place but his body was still bumping forward with the bass. He ran his left hand through his hair and gripped tightly to the bottom right with his hand.

“I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals” He inhaled so deeply his entire body moved, his chest heaved with the amount of air in his lungs. His head came up and his back arched, then he let out the breath with his head bent back a bit, exhaling into the air, he dropped his arm to his side. “I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse, Whoa” Kirk threw his fist forward and started to bounce on his toes “I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive”

Spock was still staring wide eyed at his captain. He was so passionate about what he was singing it resonated somewhere deep within Spock and made his speechless. Spock fell to the floor ungracefully, he never let his eyes leave Jim's figure.

“I raise my flags, don my clothes, it's a revolution, I suppose. We're painted red to fit right in, whoa.” He pulled both his arms close to his body as he leaned forward in his intensity “I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, Whoa”

He sang the chorus again and Spock just stared. Kirk's entire body was taking part in his singing, he was never completely still moving and swaying, but that wasn't what got to Spock. The amount of emotion in the captains voice was overwhelming, it was full of everything Spock was running from, everything he was trying to push back and hide. Pure passion and anger was coming from Kirk, his voice was thick with it.

The sounds he was making was nearly sinful to Spock and more than a little taboo. There was a layer of lust in Kirks voice, lust and a depth that Spock could not place. Kirk's voice was a demon from the pit of Spock's most personal hell to tempt him with his own personalized emotion.

Kirk threw his head back and swayed slowly “All systems go, sun hasn't died, deep in my bones, straight from inside.”

Spock was emotionally compromised as he sat there and watched his captain. He knew not which emotion was running rampant through his body but he knew it was far too intense for him to rail in. The captain look at him then, and stuttered in his singing, after he took a moment to take in the image of his first officer his voice was even stronger. Eyes wide and pupils blown, Spock's face was a mirror of awe and wonder. He was hugging one leg to his chest and had his face resting on his knee, his other leg went underneath the one that was bent. Kirk kept singing because Spock looked to be enjoying his performance almost as much as he enjoyed preforming.

“I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive” Kirk more or less sang the last part to Spock because they never broke eye contact.

“Fasinating” Spock whispered out as he stared into his captains eyes, they were warm and inviting, alight with curiosity. They made Spock feel radioactive.

* * *

Kirk was subjective to random bursts of song after the mess hall incident and Spock just rolled with it most of the time. He said nothing when the captain would sing the chorus of songs while they played chess or hum while they ate dinner, and he certainly never mentioned the melodies he heard pouring from the bathroom on the regular. So when he didn't hear the captain's usual serenade on the morning of shore leave he was slightly curious. He had never once seen the point of leaving the ship to dance amongst red faced, sweaty, grabby, otherworldly bodies. But the captain did, some of his favorite past times were dancing, swimming, and getting drunk. So Spock could not understand why Kirk was not in the shower getting ready for the day. He entered the captain's room without waiting for an answer and saw that he was still lying in bed. He was singing to himself as Spock walked over to him.

“la da di da di, we like to party, dancing with Miley, doing whatever we want” He sang before noticing Spock “Hey Spock you ever heard that song? It's catchy.”

“No I do not believe I've ever danced with Miley” he said evenly.

Kirk smiled “To what do I owe this visit?”

“I was came to inquire about you're shore leave captain. You should go and rest in the way that humans do. You've earned it.”

“Oh Mr Spock I think I'll relax the Vulcan way this time” the smile on his face was so large that Spock loosened his posture ever so slightly.

“If you insist” Spock said.

“Today I don't feel like doing anything” Kirk sang softly “I just wanna stay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything” Kirk smiled up at Spock and looked into his eyes “I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan. Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants. Nobody's gonna tell me I can't” He sat up and stretched “I'll be lounging on the couch, Just chilling' in my snuggie. Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie, cause in my castle I'm the freaking man.”

“Captain are you implying that your gender changes outside of your castle?” Spock rose an eyebrow and Kirk laughed so hard he surprised himself.

“Intentional or not, that was a joke Spock.”

“I assure you captain my humor is never intentional.”

“Well my isolation on this shore leave was intentional but I believe I would like to spend it with you if you'll permit me.” Kirk tilted his head to the side in a fashion even Spock had to regard as cute.

“If you wish it you may join me in my mediation and other forms of Vulcan leisure you are welcome.”

Kirk's answering smile was dazzling.

* * *

It had a been a year since the Khan incident and the enterprise was having a very successful five year mission so far. And by successful it meant that no one had died, no one had been seriously injured, and no one had had a near death experience. No one accept The Captain and Spock. Kirk, Spock, and occasionally Bones had taken it upon themselves to go on the more dangerous away missions. They had been stabbed and beaten within an inch of there life but Kirk was keeping the crew safe, while Spock and Bones were keeping him safe.

This weeks mission had been particularity bad, they had been kidnapped by Orions and sold off as slaves. There captors placed bets on wither or not the would be broken and how far they were willing to push. The end result was countless hours of sexual abuse, Spock would have a Scar on his inner thigh along with other marks and bruises around his lower regions. With Spock it was all about getting him to show emotion, a scream, a cry, a moan, they just wanted to watch him break. And when the face they were pounding into remained passive they pounded harder.

With Kirk it was about getting him to stop showing emotions. Every scream or flying fist earned him a harder thrust, every grunt or accidental moan and his head was slammed down onto the table he was strapped to. He realized after a moment and did his best to keep his emotions in check, but he was only human after all.

The first person to break them would have the honor of branding them, thank God Scotty there before that happened.

They were in pretty bad shape when they were beamed aboard. Uhura quickly helped Spock cover up with something, she knew better than anyone how Vulcan's felt about nudity from her time together with him. His response time was a bit slow as she tried to rush him off to sick bay but he was functional. Kirk was a blank slate. He sat stark naked on the transport pad and didn't respond when he was spoken too. He looked around in a daze but he did move when prompted by Bones so that was a good sign. Since his body was not as resilient as Spocks he was still having some trouble walking as they brought him down to sick bay. When they walked into sick bay Spock was in a similar comatose state. Uhura and Chevok were asking about his well being but he just kept replying that he was 'fine'. They had draped a sheet over his body and his was sitting on one of the medical tables, he looked up when Kirk came in and they made eye contact, they said nothing.

Both men were silent as McCoy and the nurses checked them over. Bones granted them their silence and he only asked them the most basic questions when necessary. When he was finished he looked at both of his friends clocked in their sheets looking as thought they no longer possessed the will to live.

“You guys check out okay physically, the lacerations and gashes will heal completely, they may or may not scar but we can handle that if and when it becomes a problem.”

“Doctor” Spock finally spoke “our captors used a plethora of items to...create the marks on Jim and I.” He looked over at Kirk for a moment “Also they did not take the proper precautions to prepare us for...”

“I'll be fine Spock.” Jim told him “I already told McCoy about the metal and the lack of a gentle touch, He gave me some shots and creams.” Jim looked uncomfortable and that made Bones slightly less worried, he was starting to regain his emotions.

“Very well Jim.”

Bones looked between the two of them with sad concerned eyes. “You're both confined to your quarters for the next twenty four hours. You can chose to say in your own separate quarters or you can both stay in one room but you're resting for at least a day until I see you anywhere near the bridge.”

“Can do Bones” Kirk said throwing his friend a small smile and sliding off the table only to crumple to the floor. Spock was next to him quickly helping up and keeping him covered. “Mind if I bunk with you for a day or two Spock?”

“Your welcome to my room anytime Jim.”

Spock rearranged the blanket around Jim and himself before he deemed them acceptable for the walk to the room. Together the two of them made there way to down the hallway, with Jim relying heavily on Spocks strength. It took them the better part of fifteen minutes for them to get to the room but they made it there in one piece. Plus Bones was behind them every step of the way to make sure they would be okay.

“Do you want me to get you some clothes from next door or can you do it yourself?”

“I'll be fine Bones” Kirk rolled his eyes at his friend “ Spock can get it for me after I take a shower and everything.”

Bones nodded and put a hand under Kirks chin to look at his face “You scare me to death boy” He looked over to Spock “You too.”

Spocks eyebrow rose.

Bones looked between the two of them “You'll both drive me to an early grave if you keep getting hurt like this” He took his hand off of Jim's face and turned to leave.

“Doctor” Spock said taking a step forward, McCoy turned to look at him “I also care about you a great deal, you and the captain both.”

“Don't start saying your sentimental goodbyes Commander” Bones told him roughly “You won't come this close to death for a very long time.”

Spock looked as though he might argue but he just nodded.

“Now both of you are to stay in this room until further notice.”

“I thought you said twenty four hours” Kirk complained.

“That was your physical ailments, your mental and emotional problems may take a bit longer.”

“My emotions are fine” Kirk rolled his eyes “and Commander Spock has the best emotional control of anyone I've ever met.”

“I don't believe that for a second” McCoy said looking between them “You're to stay in this room until further notice, I'll bring you food and everything so you don't have to move” He left after that.

Kirk and Spock were silent for the better part of ten minutes.

“Are you going to shower Captain?”

He shook his head no “I'm not ready to was this feeling off yet” He had been sitting on the bed covered in his blanket and just staring off into space. The blanket had slowly started to fall down his shoulders and Spock could see bruises and dirt.

“Close your eyes and move to the back of your mind” Spock moved to sit next to him “Where feelings mean nothing.”

“That's an Earth song” Kirk looked up at him fondly, Spock could see the water threatening to brim over his eyes “My mother used to sing to it me when I would get in trouble at school or I started asking questions about dad.”

“Likewise my mother sang it to me as a child” Spock told him “As a child of two worlds she thought it would help me manage my feelings.” Spock was silent for a moment “I was the first Vulcan baby to cry excessively after my birth. I was the first Vulcan to be bullied on our planet, before me they never had a reason for malice. Vulcan's are much like humans in the respect that they do not like what they can not comprehend. Vulcan’s are born one way and never change.”

“That's why they all treated you the way they did” Kirk told him “They knew you would grow and change and learn things that they would never be able understand” Kirk put his hand over the fist Spock had on his thigh. “Thats why the Orions did what they did, they weren't expecting you to react the way you did.”

“But Jim, I did not react to there physical or mental stimulation.”

“But you did Spock” He gripped Spock's hand tighter “While you never uttered a sound your eyes were full of such light and anger and pure...emotion” Kirk shook his head “I've never seen you so emotional.”

“You invoke emotions in me Captain,” Spock turned his hand up and intertwined their fingers “emotions that I do no understand.”

Jim smiled “It's okay Spock, it happens to the best of us. Just try not to hide how you feel, cause feelings mean nothing.”

“Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind,” Spock sang softly “Where worries are washed out to see. See the changes peoples faces blurred out, like sun spots or rain drops.”

Jim moved himself so his head was on Spock's thigh and the blanket was covering his lower half.

“Now all those feelings those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time, but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind” Spock fought with himself before he finally rested his hands on Kirk's head and kept singing “Left the only worries I had in my hands away from the light in my eyes.”

Kirk started to sing with him “Holding tight and try not to hide how I feel, cause feelings mean nothing. Now all those feelings those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time.” There voices got slightly louder as they harmonized with one another “but today, I've wasted away for today is on my mind.”

Spock had a deeper smother monotone so he sang the bottom notes while Kirk took the higher sounds.

“Yeah today is on..”

“I can't get a worry, I'm feeling so lonely.” They sang together “breaking apart all this love in my heart.”

“close my eyes and move to the back of my mind” Spock sang softly.

“Where feelings mean nothing!” Kirks voice hit the same alto high that the original singer hit, the same high alto his mother hit. And together they sang with burning tears in their eyes “Now all those feelings those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time.” Spock sang while Kirk repeated 'all be lost in time' to the beat that they only remembered in there memories “but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind, for today is on my mind, yeah today is on.”

“I can't get a worry, I'm feeling so lonely” Kirk sat up to sing that part.

together they sang the last part “Breaking apart all this love in my heart.”

They sat there silently then, not speaking or looking at each other. Just sitting there feeling, reveling in all the emotions they were fighting to understand separately.

“How do you handle this alone Jim?” Spock's voice was rough with all the emotions he was not used to having.

“I don't know” He answered truthfully “but right now I don't want to be alone.” he turned to Spock “Do the mind thing, that way we can both feel the emotions.”

“I don't know how my emotions will effect you seeing as how I do not normally feel emotion.”

“I'll help you then, I'll help you control your emotions until you can do it on your own.”

Spock nodded and put his finders above the three points on Jim's face “Are you sure about this Jim?”

Kirk smiled and pushed his head into Spock's waiting fingers. Spock gasped at the rapid influx of emotions. He wasn't prepared for Kirks sudden movement and he hit Jim with the full force of his raw emotions. It was mainly anger and confusion. There was pain also, great amounts of it coming from everywhere and no where at once. Kirk was full of shame, shame and anger and the need for revenge. A need for validation of his worth as captain. Spock and Kirk both gave each other little shifts and nudges in the right emotional direction. Kirk's bright and hopeful mind helped wipe some of the confusion from Spock's, None of what happened was his fault. There was nothing he could have done differently that would have resulted in a different outcome. And Spocks ever logical mind showed him that he didn't need to prove himself. He was the youngest star ship captain in history and he was the most masculine man that Spock had ever come to know. He was smart and quick on his feet, he was always ready to sacrifice himself for the smallest of creature and that was amazing.

Kirk looked up into Spock's eyes “You think I'm amazing.”

“Affirmative Captain.” Spock moved his hand to Jim's shoulder.

“I think you're astounding Commander” Kirk smiled and pulled Sock into a tight hug. If he had forgotten the fact that they were both naked he remembered it sharply now. As his hands made contact with the soft and slightly bruised skin he remembered the exact events that had brought them to this. Their captors didn't have the decency to defile them in separate rooms. He heard every shout, cry, grunt, and misplaced moan that Jim had made and after being in his mind Spock knew just how weak Kirk felt in comparison to Spock. Spock had managed not to utter a single sound other than the occasional grunt of displeasure once it had started and Kirk envied him on his control.

Spock pulled back and kissed on of the bruises on Kirk's shoulder. Kirk stiffened slightly but did not pull away.

“You were strong today captain” Spock told him with his lips still on Kirk's shoulder.

“No, no I really wasn't” he pulled back “You were strong Spock.”

“I was doing nothing more than what I always do. I let the lack of emotion consume me so I wouldn't give them what they craved from me. Like wise you controlled your emotions for the same reasons. You were strong, you were brave, and I am honored to have you as a captain.”

Kirk moved forward and kissed Spock, it was slightly desperate and more than a little uncomfortable on Spock's part seeing as how he was only minutes ago one with Kirks mind. He knew how insecure Kirk felt after everything that had just happened. Spock stumbled back slightly but did not pull away not wanting to offend the captain but also because he could feel his emotions and was searching for wither or not he could rightfully give in. This kiss was not a surprise on either part, it was a long time coming but this was not the circumstance he wanted for this moment. He could feel not only true desire rolling off Jim but a deep need of the closeness that Spock was now providing him. Kirk not only wanted to be close to Spock he needed it, and Spock was happy to provide. Already naked Spock pushed himself up on the bed and laid back, Kirk followed and laid on top of him. Both of them were too injured to actually do more than kiss and grab but they made the best of it. They rolled around and Kirk laughed like he was sixteen again and Spock may or may not have smiled a few time into their kisses. Spock had Kirks bottom lip in between his teeth when he looked into Jim's eyes and was flooded with emotion. He wouldn't have been able to stop the influx of love that he felt coming from Jim and from himself even if he had been 100% Vulcan. He loved his captain and there was nothing he could do about it. Jim was a hundred things that Spock could never put into words until now. Jim was everything he needed mixed into one and Spock could no more change that than he could change his ears.

Jim was his home.

Jim was his heart.

Jim was his T'hy'la.

**Author's Note:**

> 22-Taylor Swift  
> Devil in Disguise- Elvis Presley  
> Radioactive- Imagine Dragons  
> (mentioned) We Can't Stop- Miley Cyrus  
> The Lazy Song- Burno Mars  
> Yesterdays Feelings- The Used  
> -  
> My AO3 name is also my twitter and insta name, feel free to follow me on both/either  
> I'm Stilesinatrenchcoat on Tumblr, follow me!
> 
> Please like and comment! Even a smiley/sad face comment is good, feedback helps so much


End file.
